


A Broken Soul

by sassy_slytherin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_slytherin/pseuds/sassy_slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr post: </p>
<p>"au where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate"</p>
<p>From the moment they met…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Steve pow

One day it was just there. There were colors all around him, filling in the spaces that used to be black and white. It was the day he met him. It was the first day of school and he was just standing there.

At first he didn’t understand. Of course he had heard that once you meet your soul mate you would see the world in color, but he was just a little kid. It couldn’t be true. 

But it was. They practically grew up together from then on. Sharing hidden looks and small smiles. No one knew their secret – this world would never accept them, so they hid their true self. It was theirs and theirs only. The cold nights when he would shiver from warm hands running up under his shirt. Soft lips pressed to his mouth, jaw, neck…

Then the war came and even though he left the colors stayed. He could sense them bleeding at the edges. There were times where he was afraid to as much as blink in fear of the colors to be gone once he opened his eyes again.

He found a way to save him. His colors had gone and faded. Almost seeped out completely when he finally saved him and the colors started to come back again. But they never shone quite as much as they had before. He couldn’t help but wonder if they had wasted them.

The train came and left. Everything was black and white again from there on. His vision had gone blurry.

When he woke up he was confused. Not really because of the obvious “you have been asleep, cap. For almost 70 years” but because he could see the color red shining from one of the giant billboards.

Hope.

But then came the fall. The colors faded and returned. Sometimes they were there for a day before they faded again. Sometimes they were only there for a minute or two. They never stayed. He didn’t understand.

Then came the winter soldier and as he fell from the sky the colors returned full force. Pulled out of the water he opened his eyes to a blue sky and suddenly he understood.

Memories.

Faith and hope, that was what he had now, and he would search for ever if it meant he could have him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr:   
> the-winter-soldier-bucky-barnes   
> or  
> themysteriouscoon


End file.
